The Dream Crystal
by ZERO MASON
Summary: While on Vacarion, Stork and Piper find a rare crystal on the Conder. This crystal reveals things and Stork finaly tells Piper how he feels. Rated for later chapters.


**Hello their. This story has been bugging me for years, so I finaly gave in and wrote it. This is a Stork/Piper M story. So, if you don't like it, then to damn bad. I own nothing but the Dream Crystal and the Clerk.**

Chapter one: Two Deam Worlds.

It was late one night as the Condor flew throw the air. At the helm, was our favret Merd, Stork .

"yawn' Why is it we going to Terra Tropica any way?" Stork asked himself, evan do he knew. He finaly got the Condor to Terra Tropica, but by the time he got it docked, it was past Midnight. "Well, better get some rest. I just have a feeling that I'm doomed in the morrning." And with that, Stork left the cockpit and went throw the door that led to the living quordes. Stork was about to go to his room, but a light coming from one of the door got his attension.

"Hmmmm, what she up for?" Stork asked himself as he came to the door and knocked.

"Ahhh, c, come in." came a voice from the other side of the door. The door slid open and Stork took a few steps into the room. there, he saw the Storm Hawks crystal master and navigater, Piper. She was sitting at her work table, she turned around in her chair and saw it was Stork. "Oh, is something wrong Stork." Piper asked as she looked at him.

"No, no. I just wanted to konw why are you up?" he asked.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out what this crystal is, but this nothing in any of thse books about it." Piper said fustrated as she scratch her head.

"Hmm, how about I take a look." said Stork, and went right up to her and took a look at the crystal. It was a silver crystal, and looked almost metal like. Stork froze in shock when he layed his eyes on it and he mumbered, "It...It can't be."

"Stork, whats wrong? Is the crystal dangeres?" Piper asked as she looked worried at Stork's reaction.

"No, It's a Dream Crystal." Stork said.

"Dream Crystal?" Piper aid pzzled at what he ment.

"Hey, it's a very rare crystal. useally, they are only fond on Merbia." Stork answered.

"So, why can't use it and what does it do." Piper asked.

"Well, it can show what a person truely desiers. As for you not being able to use it. Only a Merbian can use them." Stork answered, and to prove to Piper he wasn't lieing, he pcked it up. As he touched it, the crystal began to glow.

"Wow," Piper said and then she got a wicked smile on her sace.

"Oh, Piper,..." Stork said as he took a step back.

"Lets go see what the others dream for." Piper said, and grabed Stork by the hand and the two started down the hall.

"Are sure we should be doing this?" Stork asked hoping she'll change her mind. She answered that by slipping into a room, and signed as he followed her. it was Finn's room, witch was full of guitars, pitcures of sexy girls, and rock posters.

"Now let see whats up with him." Piper said as she and Stork tip-toed up to the sleeping Finn.

"Here we go." Stork said as he pointed it towards Finn, a silval ray hit him, and in seconds the two could see what he was dreamed to have.

_"Oh, Finn, you are so AWSOME!" said hundreds of dream girls sceamed as sawond dream Finn as he singed some ordogaphs for them._

_"chica-cha." dream Finn said as evan more girls swoon over him._

Stork and Piper looked at each other with a so-ovease look on there favces. They left, then they went to Junko's room. What they saw from the Dream Crystal was Junko swonded with food, and him eating all he can. Next was Aerrow's room. The room was pretty bare, all that was in it was his blades and a small bed for Radarr.

"So, last is Aerrow." Piper said with a little blush, witch Stork noticed. They tip-toed throw the room, careful to watch out for Radarr, and soon they wear right up next to there leader. Stork pointed the crystal towards Aerrow, and the ray hit him. Piper smiled as she looked at what the dream was. It was a wedding, with all of them in it. Aerrow was the groom and the bride was, Starling. Tears began to form in Piper's eyes.

"Piper," Stork said, but she dashed out of the room. Stork followed her out of the room, and he heared crying come from down the hall and he had to go check on her. He walked back to her room and knocked on the door.

"Go away Stork." Pipe cryed out from her room.

"Piper, we have to talk." Stork said.

"No, the last thing I want to talk about is that asshole." Piper cryed out. Stork looked at the floor and then he got an idea.

"Hey Piper, would you like to see my dream?" Stork asked.

"no, just leave." Piper said.

"I'm not leaving with out showing you." Stork saiid formly. Ad in seconds the door was opened.

"Fine what is it." Piper said. Stork did the samething he did with the others and in second Piper saw something that shocked her. It was Stork, he was sitting on a beach, looking at a sun set, and the thing that shocked her was that She was sitting on his lap and they were naked. Dream Stork a his hangin arms over her breasts. Then dream Piper turned her head and the two dreams kissed.

"There, now I hope you can feel better." Stork said with a smile, but as he tryed to leave, Piperrapped her arms arond him.

"Please, I don't want to be lone Stork." Piper cryed out. Stork signed and let the oung woman brag him into hr room, and shut the door.

TBC

**I know, OOC with Stork. Next, will Piper return Storks feelings. Pleas R&R**


End file.
